Five Times Stayne Said I Love You
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Five times Stayne tells Alannah he loves her. This story is unabashedly fluffy and romantic.


Five Times Stayne Said I Love You

**One **

Stayne stares in happy surprise at Alannah as she lies next to him. He had been scared and lonely, his nightmare still clear in his head, and had asked her to stay with him on an impulse, never expecting her to. So when she agrees, he can scarcely keep from bursting in joy. He lies down, and pulls her down onto the pillow-and she moves so she's resting against his shoulder and he feels his heart speed up. She gives him a peck on the cheek, and he feels a warmth rush through him. Alannah drapes her arm over his chest, pulling him into a close embrace, and he thanks every deity he can think of that this beauty has come back into his life. He had heard tales of romance growing up, and of love at first sight, but had always dismissed them as nonsense. But lying in the dark, watching his savior sleep, Stayne realizes that there may just be something to those old stories. He hasn't had much experience with love, he knows, but every fiber of his being is telling him that he is in love with Alannah. He kisses her cheek, and for the first time in his life, says words that he thought he would never say. "I love you." Alannah sighs happily in her sleep and snuggles tighter against him, and Stayne feels a great weight lift from him. He doesn't know if she hears him, but he doesn't care. Just being able to say the words is enough.

**Two**

Stayne has been with many women, he reflects, but never before has he felt anything as magical as what he just experienced with Alannah. To simply call it sex would be degrading it, he thinks. It is so much more. Physically, he cannot remember ever feeling so wonderfully spent. He feels as though his very essence has spilled out somehow and sent him over the edge of sheer bliss. He looks over at the woman lying next to him, and strokes her cheek, slowly moves down to her bare shoulders and ghosts his fingers across the tops of her breasts. They are covered by the sheet, and Stayne is suddenly sorely tempted to pull the sheet away and lavish her. But he decides not to, content instead with just a quick stroke. He places his hand on her arm, staring in rapt wonder at the contrast of their colors, gold to white and red to black. He runs his fingers through her hair, moaning softly at the wonderful silky feeling, and thinks back to just a few moments earlier, when he had been deep inside her. Never in his life had he felt anything so intense and yet so intimate. He is puzzling over why this is, when suddenly the answer hits him, and his jaw drops in silent astonishment. He realizes that he has just finished making love to a woman that wasn't with him for coinage, wasn't using him to warm her bed and make herself feel somewhat human, wasn't with him for the bragging rights she could earn by stating she had slept with the Red Queen's assassin and favorite, wasn't using him at all. Instead, she had been with him for a simple yet amazingly wonderful and –to him-baffling reason. Because she wanted him. She has stripped away all his trappings and left him feeling more open than he ever has before. It only takes a few seconds for this simple yet complex thought to race through him, and he is left stunned and staggered by it. He pulls Alannah close, whispering softly in her ear. "I love you, Alannah."

**Three **

Stayne comes running into the palace, his heart in his throat. He had been nearly out of his mind with worry and anguish the whole way home, and black thoughts had begun to creep into his head. A servant answers his frantic inquiries and points him in the direction of Mirana's chambers, and as he runs down the corridor he prays to any deity that will listen that he isn't too late. Alannah's body had been so cold, he thinks. She had barely been conscious, and sending her away with Tarrant was one of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make. But he didn't want her to see his wrath unleashed, so he swallows down his agony and overwhelming desire to hold her and never let go, and gently sends her with Tarrant, hoping with all his might that the Queen will be able to save her. He rounds a corner and skids to a halt as he notices Tarrant and Mirana talking in low tones. They turn and stare at him in astonishment, and for a moment Stayne is unable to speak-dread has stopped his voice. He gulps, and then manages to find his voice.

"Where…where is she?"

Mirana smiles at him. "In there, sleeping."

Stayne releases a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding, and looks at Mirana with hope in his eye. "Is she…?"

Mirana nods once and Stayne laughs in quiet joy. "Thank you, Majesty. May I go in?"

Mirana smiles and Stayne walks into the bedchamber and slowly makes his way over to the bed. He stops and stares at the figure curled up under the covers, and notices that her skin is once again its beautiful golden color. He feels an overwhelming shame rush through him. He had sworn by Time himself to keep her safe, and he had failed. He is about to turn and walk out of the room when he hears his name being whispered. At first, he thinks perhaps he is hearing things, but then Alannah shifts so she is lying on her back, and speaks clearly. "Ilosovic…" She says his name softly, almost reverently, and Stayne thinks he has never heard anything more wonderful. He climbs into bed with her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm here, my love. I will always be here. I am never going to leave. I love you."

**Four **

Stayne stares in rapt wonder at the sight in front of him. His son has just been born, and Stayne can hardly believe how handsome he is. Katarina is gazing at her baby brother with an expression that Stayne can only think of as surprised joy-and he knows that the exact same expression is on his face. Katarina looks at Alannah, a grin on her face. "Oh Momma, he's so cute and little! I'll take very good care of him, I promise! He looks like you, Daddy!"

Stayne nods, happy tears in his eye. "He does look like me. But I think he's got your Momma's hair."

Alannah places Michael in his arms, and he coos happily at his small son. Michael stares wide eyed at him, then gurgles and clasps onto Stayne's large finger with his tiny fist, and Stayne beams wider than he ever has before. He still can't quite believe his luck. 'Not only am I married to a beautiful woman, I am the father of two beautiful children.' He kisses Michael gently on the forehead, speaking softly to him. "Hello there, little lad. I'm your Daddy, and I love you very much. I made a promise to Katarina when she was born to always look after her, and to love her forever, and I'm making you the same promise. You will never have to endure what I had to when I was a child. I will never leave you, and I will love you and your Momma and sister until Time himself ends-and even after."

Alannah smiles at him, happy tears in her eyes, and he kisses her. "You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, my love. Thank you for saving my life."

**Five**

Stayne stumbles into the cottage, exhausted after a long patrol, and notices a piece of paper laid out on the dining table. He picks it up; chuckling quietly at the note Alannah has left for him.

_Ilosovic-I have the feeling you're probably quite sleepy after all the riding you've had to do, so I finished all the chores. The wood is stacked, the garden is weeded, and house repairs are done. So tomorrow, all you have to do is take it easy. _

_Alannah_

Stayne walks into the bedroom, and Alannah turns, smiling softly at him. "Did you get my note?"

Stayne removes his clothes and climbs in bed, giving her a long and lingering kiss.

"I did, and the idea of not doing anything at all tomorrow sounds quite enjoyable." He brushes a strand of hair out of her face, and sighs. "Of course, we'll have a tough time convincing the children of that. No doubt they'll want to do quite a lot."

Alannah grins wickedly, and traces a pattern on Stayne's bare stomach. "Well….what would you say if I told you that I've already asked Alice and Tarrant to take them for the day?"

Stayne raises his eyebrow at her, and she smirks in wicked triumph. "Really?" Alannah nods, grinning, and Stayne laughs wickedly and pins her to the bed, kissing her passionately. "I say…what a lovely idea." He pulls out of the kiss and smiles at her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

She nods. "You have, but I always love hearing it. I love you too, Ilosovic."

Stayne beams at her and pulls her into his arms. Before he falls asleep, he says the same words he says to her every night.

"I love you."


End file.
